


La Petite Mort

by ailisa (dyodango)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Daddykink, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, age gap, crossdressing soo, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodango/pseuds/ailisa
Summary: Kyungsoo is a rose by any name and while Jongin chases the summer breeze under that summer fairy's skirt, he learns that every rose has its thorns.





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> With the kind help of Wikipedia - La Petite Mort is an expression which means "the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" and in modern usage refers specifically to "the sensation of orgasm as likened to death".
> 
> and disclaimer, while kyungsoo acts childlike and innocent, kaisoo are both legally consenting adults and kyungsoo is not as innocent as he seems to be. :D Kyungsoo's character does take inspiration from Nabokov's character Lolita but there is no pedophillia in here or any topics that are similar to ones of that book as well as André Aciman's novel Call Me By Your Name. Rather than based on any controversial themes, it's based on the aesthetic and the theme of desire/intellectuality that's embedded in the language of both books. 
> 
> And warning that there's a lot of summer imagery here LMAO AND CROSS DRESSING SOO??? LOL I AM TRULY IN MY ELEMENT. SORRY IF IT GETS SELF-GRATUITIOUS!!

 

Lilies, untainted like the wings of a swan, unfurled in a peaceful bloom. A tiger butterfly flutters its wings as it landed upon the lips of a petal and the garden of red, yellow, blue, green and white within his lungs inhales the crisp air. The pads of his fingers, with their honeyed sheen, were anchored to a book where an army of ants crawled in ink that bled through the ivory pages. Whilst turning a page that had now become dog-eared, his hand stopped mid-air and his spectacles slipped an inch down the bridge of his nose as his lenses reflect a kaleidoscope of picturesque colours and cinematic moments from a whole new world. 

 

The world did not fly by like it did in the city, where engines roared and skyscrapers slit the throats of white-collared workers that spilled out from metallic trains like bees from a hive, shattering their souls into shards of glass. The dulcet melody that hummingbirds sung, just as sweet as the golden apple-pies that breathed and cooled from their kitchen windows, flapped their wings around the house like mother hens as they doted upon their little chicks with the fuzzy hair on their sapling limbs. A chorus of cicadas sung with the occasional chime of a rusting metal bike that rolls along the pavement, the rustling of a bundle of newspaper in a paper boy's hand.  The azure sky flowed in the same vein as Monet's paintings and inevitably, the starry night sky that swelled in the carpal tunnel of Van Gogh's hand. When the sun kissed the horizon, hues of amber, vermillion orange and rosé reflected in the sky like an iridescent stone that skipped along the pool of black within Jongin's eyes.

 

The summer breeze caresses his knuckles and persuades it to flutter the leather-bound book on his lap shut. His fingers dance along the hardcover in a waltz whilst his other hand runs through tufts of his mahogany hair where roots of his Korean heritage show through. For this summer solstice, he shall be like the ancient Greeks on sun-bleached Mediterranean beaches where they weaved poetry like silkworms spun their silk and unravelled the mysteries of the universe through mathematical equations where beauty lies within the complexity of their simplicity. 

 

As Haruki Murakami had written, _"Pure art only exists in slave-owning societies."_

 

Being a cog that has escaped the clockwork of society, he tunes into the clockwork of nature instead. A constant routine like the harlequin shades of blooms that wither and grow again, the rising and setting of the sun like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Silence really is golden when the natural world around you shines brighter.

 

"It really feels like you can breathe here." 

 

"It`s not as suffocating as the city?"

 

"Yes, less crowded. Less chaotic. I feel like the flowers." 

 

"Many people here are like the flowers. They go back to their roots. Or they're like abandoned pots, withering because they're not use to this way of life."

 

"The old people here?" 

 

"Yeah, you will probably find a kind elderly lady who will adopt ya as your grandson and cook for ya everyday too."

 

"Do you know of Oscar Wilde?" 

 

"Who is that?"

 

"An author. He once said that things are beautiful when they don't have to think. Maybe that's why the flowers are so beautiful just like everything else about this town. Everything is simple." 

 

"Who knows. Maybe a spider is just waiting to attack you when you rest on its petal." 

 

A wad of cash is handed over to the driver before he steps out of the car that has rounded about a cul de sac, blades of grass tickling his ankles that were bare of socks. He dips his chin in farewell to the driver and waits for the vehicle to rumble away before he surveys his surroundings. Jongin finds himself appreciating even the sight of weeds, daisies and dandelions that have sprung out of the soil amongst the evergreen grass as though summer shall never leave like the warmth that permeates his skin. It held the promise of halcyon days that came with the silver lining of summer rain. 

 

Yet summer is right at his doorstep when he finds a rose in the garden of his summer residence. A rose whose petals flutter like the wings of a fairy that escaped from a Midsummer's Night Dream. 

 

A curious creature whose body gravitates towards him like a flower to the sun. His heart-shaped face tilts to the side endearingly, his skin as lustrous as the pearl earrings that hung from the lobes of his ears that brush the slopes of his bare, narrow shoulders. They dangle in the air, back and forth, when he rises to stand on his feet that are clad in milky-white ankle socks with ruffles circling his shins.  His eyes are shaded by a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses, red like the cherry shade that glosses his plush lips. A tennis skirt blushes a dust pink and flares from the jut of his pelvic bones when the boy props himself on the bannister and slides down on it without a care in the world. Jongin's heart lurches at his throat whilst a chime of laughter bubbles up from the boy's chest, a quiet and courteous _oopsies_ spilling from his parted lips when the skirt rides up his belly and unveils thick, lily-white thighs that are spread apart wide.  A peek of a soft belly underneath a sunshine yellow crop top where ribbons on his shoulders sway with the rhythm of his energetic body. The boy is a mosaic of beauty, bejewelled like the sun and Jongin shines in his light. 

 

Jongin's grip is tight on his suitcase, heavy with his belongings yet his heart was feather-light on his sleeve. Even the flowers seem to bow in the boy's presence and the glitter that dances on his lids are like fairy dust in the air when he bats his curled lashes, no longer wielding their shades that's settled upon the top of his head like a crown.  The ruffles on his crop top were akin to the ruffled petals of a marigold in bloom all summer long.

 

The boy skipped his merry-way towards Jongin, his arms held coyly behind his back. Jongin was more than a head taller, his line of vision centred upon the boy's sock-clad feet who moved without the fear of falling as though he is a buoyant cloud. A wildfire flares in Jongin's belly when the boy is suddenly standing right under his chin, his doe eyes raised and his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. His cherubic cheeks glow like the pearls that linger by his face and Jongin's fingers curled with the urge to caress. 

 

"Can you please help me?" 

 

The question is rhetorical, murmured in a voice that resonated in Jongin's ears like angels strumming their harp strings. His voice is unexpectedly mellow like honey and just a touch deeper, it would be like whiskey that flows into his ears and intoxicates his senses. His senses that are presently tickled by the vanilla scent that wafts off the boy's body, soft and sweet yet the boy seems anything but vanilla. 

 

The boy dips his chin, his lashes that are thick like molasses against his rosy skin. Jongin's gaze travels downwards where a lollipop is tucked in the waist of the boy's skirt to which a belly button piercing also catches his eye, a sunflower resting against the boy's navel. The lollipop resembles a magic wand and Jongin blushes at how easy it is to picture the boy before him in a Sailor Moon outfit. Jongin's body is frozen like a tree yet his hands trembled like a tree's leaves as he plucked e lollipop, crinkling in its wrapper, and presented it to the boy like a rose. A soft smile wavers on his lips as he stands before the boy whose countenance is coloured with awe. The boy's eyes twinkle in delight as he stammers, "D-Do you think you can open it for me, sir?"

 

Jongin gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat. The boy's curious eyes follow the movement before tentatively licking his lips. Jongin's nerves buzz under his skin as he unravels the cherry-red ribbon at the lollipop's stem, heart-shaped and pink like the boy's lips. He rips off the plastic wrapper and the boy instantly bends down, his tongue darting out to lick the hard candy's tip before peppering kisses along Jongin's fingers. Jongin steps back, dropping his hold on the candy like he had burnt his hand yet those soft petals have already left their imprint on his skin, lip gloss that refracts light like the skies. This rural town has turned into the wilderness, his throat suddenly dry like the desert. A sip of summer that has poured down his throat in torrents. 

 

The boy giggles. Dust particles illuminated by the sun are the stars that dance amongst his eyes that have crinkled into crescents. The boy's laughter is contagious like a disease that spreads through Jongin's chest. The gloss on the boy's lips is smudged, the lollipop trapped inside his mouth which he releases with a  _pop!_ to speak. 

 

"Are you ticklish, sir? Like me?" the boy asks. His eyes are hopeful whilst his voice is playful, mirth swirling in his orbs that are so bright and clear. Jongin finds himself within them. The boy then frowns.  "I guess not since you didn't laugh! Did I hurt you by any chance, sir?" 

 

Jongin blinks, dumbfounded. He clears his throat with a cough, his calloused palm soothing the tense muscles on his face. He could smell the strawberry that made the boy's lips shimmer on his knuckles. He smiles softly,  "No, you didn't hurt me, darling."

 

The boy furrows his brows, fuzzy like caterpillars that move with his head that suddenly nears Jongin's chest. The boy's cheeks are like marshmallows as he smushes one to Jongin's sternum where the sun rests above the buttons of his shirt. He looks at the taller male with owlish eyes. 

 

"I think you need to go to the emergency room, sir! Your heart is beating so fast!" 

 

Jongin's lips quirk in amusement. "Do you know any good doctors around here, darling?"

 

The boy's nether lip trembles before he shakes his head. "No! But I know that an apple a day keeps the doctor away and I have a very big apple tree at home! I can give you some, sir!" The boy grins widely, the words that roll off his tongue were as sweet as the lollipop that he rolled in between his fidgety fingers. 

 

"What a big heart you have too," Jongin murmurs. His eyes peer beyond the summer palace that stands tall behind the charming boy and to the adjacent rooftop where he finds apples that are as ripe as the boy's cheeks, hanging on from the branches of a tree that casted an arch window in its shade. "And so that house there belongs to you, my dear?" 

 

The boy turns around to follow Jongin's line of vision which quickly drops to the small of the boy's back. He finds a tramp stamp tattoo, a rose blooming in the midst of vines that curve in tendrils. His fingers were itching to sink into the flesh of the boy's love handles and to press the boy's p slacks that have quickly grown tight. Just so he can appreciate the art that has been etched into the ivory skin and  _lower_ , where the sunlight does not spill in. 

 

"No, that house does not belong to me, sir!" the boy exclaims and Jongin's heart sinks to the pits of his stomach where seeds of hope had already been planted. "That house belongs to my mother! She's a seamstress and she works very hard to put a rooftop above our heads." Jongin is positively awestruck. The boy turns back to him bashfully, the hem of his skirt swaying in the air. A blush settles upon his cheeks as he explains, "B-But I live there! And that room there belongs to me so you can visit me any time you want!" 

 

"Oh my," Jongin grins. "I thought I was rude for intruding upon somebody's house." 

 

"Well," the boy hums and sticks his tongue out playfully, "You're indeed quite rude, maybe I won't invite you to my tea parties."  

 

Jongin gasps mockingly, "Oh, what have I done, sweetheart?"

 

"You were able to find my house but do you know what you weren't able to find, sir? Your manners!" the boy giggles once more in that impishly endearing manner of his. The opalescent inflections of the boy's voice were more colourful than any words that flowers can speak. 

 

Jongin hums, bending down so they were eye-to-eye with the boy's beauty splashed right into his face like the sunlight. Jongin whispers, "In exchange for helping you open your treat, will you help me find my manners, little one?"

 

The boy feigns contemplation before fluttering his eyes shut and presenting the apple of his cheek to Jongin's lips which gifts it a tender kiss, a touch that brews on his skin like the first of a lifetime of kisses. The stubble on Jongin's upper lip prickles the boy's pink-stained skin and he drowns in the melody of the boy's titters. He does not react quickly enough to the boy who turns to offer him his other plump cheek and in the midst of it, their lips accidentally brush in a feather-light touch that has butterflies erupting in Jongin's stomach.  

 

The boy gapes. "You stole my first kiss and you didn't even tell me I'm pretty!"

 

And Jongin wants to tell the boy that he can never be his first kiss because the boy's first kiss is the first ray of sun that warmed up his rosy lips. His first kiss is the dip of the pillow where he buries his face on the nights that he weeps, yearning to be cradled by the man on the crescent moon who fished for the dreams of children and hung them as unreachable silvery stars in the sky when the sun died every night for the moon to breathe. His first kiss is the first sip of summer that pours down his throat in torrents. 

 

"Just joking! My first kiss was my mother! Although that was an accident--"

 

"You're the prettiest thing I have ever seen, sweetheart," Jongin says sincerely. "You're a rose by any name, truly." 

 

The boy blushes, "B-But my name is Kyungsoo! Am I still a rose, sir?"

 

_Bright and flowering,_ two syllables that fit together perfectly like the petals of Kyungsoo's lips and his bright eyes that are as effervescent as sparkling wine. Jongin cocks his eyebrow and regards the beautiful boy playfully because is Kyungsoo not a name?  

 

_Call me by your name and I'll call you by mine._  

 

"Jongin." 

 

"J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo echoes. His name rolls off the little flower's tongue softly and quietly so only the two of them can hear as though it had been a whisper into Jongin's ear. Yet Jongin would have been unable to hear anything else because if walls had ears then the walls of his heart only wanted to listen to the sound of Kyungsoo's voice. The beautiful boy who is so timid, uttering Jongin's name like a confession to which Jongin quirks his lips into an encouraging smile. 

 

"Yes, my name is Jongin but you can continue to call me sir, if you'd prefer, darling." 

 

"Sir Jongin!" Kyungsoo chirps. 

 

Jongin chuckles, "I sound like a knight!" 

 

"My knight in shining armour, Sir Jongin?"

 

"Are you a princess then, little one?"

 

Kyungsoo murmurs shyly, "I w-want to be your princess." His eyes were downcast, swinging his body back and forth before his eyes shot up to Jongin's eyes that were clouded with something dark. Kyungsoo's cheeks were redder than the red lollipop that he held with both hands, as though he is making a wish with his little boy magic wand.  "I have lots of flower crowns and lots of pretty dresses! I'm also good at cleaning and cooking! My mother always says that I'm a good boy! I'm eighteen but I'm still a child's at heart!" Kyungsoo pouts adorably. 

 

"Then you must show me one day, little one, and let me have a taste." 

 

_And show me how much of a good boy you really are._

 

"I can show you right now, daddy!" Kyungsoo exclaims. Jongin's body reacted to the word first before his mind could. His mind which went haywire with the coil of desire that seared in his belly. The beautiful boy caught Jongin off-guard when his small hand curled around Jongin's wrist, where his pulse resembled the pulsating arousal in his loins, and Jongin couldn't help but loosen the grip on his suitcase into Kyungsoo's clutches. However, the little bud yelps when the suitcase is much too heavy for his hands that were like fine-china and howled pitifully when the weight dropped onto his feet that were standing pigeon-toed. 

 

Kyungsoo succumbs to the pain along with the gravity that pulls him down to the ground, pulling his wounded tootsie out from under the suitcase and hugs his knee close to his heaving chest. His cheeks were blotchy and his eyes tremble in distress whilst he glares at the suitcase like it is a bully. Kyungsoo whines softly when Jongin got down onto his knees, cradling the little bud's soft jaw in his large palm. Kyungsoo couldn't help it when he wrapped his lips around Jongin's thumb and sucks on it for comfort as though it's a pacifier. Jongin groans lowly at the way Kyungsoo whimpers, as though his tongue is swirling around the tip of Jongin's cock. He did not let his gaze linger for too long on the skirt that has flipped up, teasing him of what awaits him in between soft, milky thighs and the wet patch that drenches the front of sheer baby pink panties with a butterfly bow. The crystal-clear tears that glaze Kyungsoo's orbs are like a tranquiliser and disarms Jongin from lecturing the little bud that princesses do not wear slutty panties like those and to rip them off for that rump to be feasted upon by Jongin's hungry eyes. 

 

"Oh, little one," Jongin coos. His eyes and voice swell with concern for the little bud who buries his beautiful face into the crook of Jongin's neck, his hot breath slithering along the dips of Jongin's collarbones. Kyungsoo's red-hot cheek is pressed against his, puffy lips ghosting along the shell of Jongin's ear and nips at it like a puppy in distress. "Let me treat your ouchie, okay, princess?"

 

"W-Will you kiss my boo-boo too?"

 

"Of course, darling," Jongin croons. He leans in and kisses away the fresh droplet of tear on the slope of Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo turns to face him shyly before his little tongue tentatively licks away the glistening liquid on Jongin's nether lip. Jongin's nostrils flare as his hand slides under the back of Kyungsoo's tennis skirt and the other gathers up his porcelain legs that melt like butter in his hold. 

 

Jongin picks up the lollipop that had dropped onto Kyungsoo's belly and tucks it in between the latter's puffy lips. "Do you feel better, little one?" Kyungsoo nods obediently and Jongin taps his nose that crinkles adorably. "Don't carry things for me. I will carry it and I will carry you too, alright?" Jongin rises to his full six feet glory and Kyungsoo squeals in delight, his hands clutching onto the taller male's biceps for leverage. Jongin bends down slightly for the suitcase that hangs on his wrist by its handle. However, the lollipop slips out of the little bud's parted lips once more and sticks onto his skirt whilst his eyes are brimming with curiosity and wonder. 

 

"Wow!" Kyungsoo breathes. "The view is so different up here, Nini!" 

 

" _Nini?"_ Jongin cocks his head. "Where did that come from, little one?" 

 

"Because  _Jonginnie, Jonginnie, Jonginnie!_ It becomes Nini! Magic! And you l-look like Mr Teddy Bear!" 

 

"Mr Teddy Bear?"

 

"Yes! He is my friend, I play with him all the time and I always say sorry when I make a mess on him," Kyungsoo pouts. "But you really look like a bear! So tall, so muscular and so hairy!" The little bud tinkles with laughter as he plays with tufts of Jongin's hair which sticks out in various directions, catching the remaining rays of the afternoon sun like a halo that sits upon his head. "Do you think you can carry me up a tree next time, Nini?" 

 

"Isn't that very dangerous, little one?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes are pleading as he murmurs, "But you wouldn't let me fall right, Nini? And you will let me sit on your lap?" 

 

" _Only_ if you sit on my lap, darling." 

 

"And you will show me a whole new world?" Kyungsoo's orbs twinkle, his voice dipping lower into something that is sultry and simmers with expectation. "Bring me on a magic carpet _ride_?"

 

Pearly white teeth graze the folds of Kyungsoo's belly whose breath hitches when Jongin picks up his lollipop stick with his teeth that are bare like his intentions. Kyungsoo's eyes flit from Jongin's dark gaze and his plush mouth that nears Kyungsoo's wet cavern. He opens his mouth wide, eagerly accepting the lollipop that is fed to him and shuts up pronto.

 

"It's bad manners to talk when you're suppose to be eating, darling." 

 

Kyungsoo's bounces lightly with his skirt whilst his legs swing in the air as they tread up the stone steps to Jongin's locked entrance. Jongin's hand skims along the curvature of Kyungsoo's ribs and rests his fingers there, where he accidentally grazes a perked bud on the smaller male's chest. Kyungsoo rolls his head back onto Jongin's shoulder, baring the pale columns of his neck and exhales a shuddering breath like waves of the sea frothing in his loins.  He takes hold of Jongin's hand, luring it into the map of his palm that would guide Jongin in whichever direction that Kyungsoo wants to go. For once, Jongin realises he is like a puppet on the strings that dangle from Kyungsoo's fingers. Jongin would never know if Kyungsoo wanted to remove his hand or to touch him more and let Jongin hear his kittenish mewls when Jongin tuts, "Wrap your arms around my neck, little one."

 

Fingers play with the baby hairs at Jongin's nape whilst he blindly pats the back and front pockets of his slacks for his new keys. Kyungsoo, the eager beaver, takes a hand in the body search and shoves his tiny fists into soil-black pockets and wriggles his fingers. However, his fingers curl around the length of Jongin's erection and coerces a sharp hiss from the man's parched throat. Kyungsoo's cheek bulges with the tip of the lollipop when he sputters, "I t-thought that was a crease in your pants, Nini! I'm sorry!" 

 

"Princesses don't touch other men like that, little one. You keep your hands to yourself."

 

Kyungsoo places his hands on top of one another primly upon his lap. He chirps, "Like this, Nini?" 

 

Jongin nods with a proud smile gracing his lips. The sight of it makes Kyungsoo's chest all fizzy like a bottle of his favourite cherry-coke. "Were you waiting for me to arrive?" He fiddles with the keys, pushing it into the doorknob and unlocks it with the flick of his wrist. 

 

Kyungsoo mimics Jongin's nod in response. 

 

"Why is that, darling? Have you never heard of _stranger danger?_ " Jongin muses. 

 

"But you're so beautiful! And it would be rude to not make you feel welcomed," Kyungsoo pouts.

 

The taller male hums, "Yes. You and your princess manners, hm?"

 

Jongin steps over the threshold of the door where French windows are wide ajar, welcoming them inside with the summer breeze and the curtains that surrender like white flags. A ceramic vase held the ephemeral beauty of flowers on a wooden dining table where rays of the sun find seats on the chairs and on the kitchen's marble countertops. A red velvet chaise longue sprawls out its robust body on the carpet that's cushiony under Jongin's shoes. Jongin hums, pleased with the lavish furnishings and the floral scent that enshrouds the house mysteriously. He drops his suitcase onto the coffee table and eyes the big cardboard boxes that blocks his view of the dewy, emerald lawn which held the bulk of his belongings and had been sent here a few weeks prior.

 

With utmost care, Jongin gently lays Kyungsoo down but rather than letting go of Jongin and falling back onto the chaise longue, he pulls Jongin down with him. Hovering above him, Jongin cages Kyungsoo with his muscular arms like the Sphinx to which his resolve crumbles into sand that slips in between his fingers like time always do.  His knee is nudged in between Kyungsoo's thighs, pinning him there. Jongin fears of crushing Kyungsoo with his weight as his eyes descend upon the little bud's nubile body, wriggling and bucking those hips against his like a caterpillar emerging from the silky cocoon of his skin in hopes of becoming a butterfly. The blood within his brain quickly rushes south and his eyes are molten like larva except his heart melts when he spots Kyungsoo's toes wriggling in his cotton-candy white socks. He yearns to rub the little bud's toes like they are the pads of a kitten's paws. 

 

"Do you know that you have a very big bed, Nini?" Kyungsoo murmurs breathlessly. "It's king-sized! Do people have big beds like those in the city?"

 

"How do you know that, little one?" Jongin growls. His palms run down Kyungsoo's doll-like legs, unblemished without a hair to be found. He hooks his fingers onto Kyungsoo's fleecy socks and rolls them off the little bud's dainty ankles. He cradles the ball-and-socket of Kyungsoo's foot and Kyungsoo raises himself onto his elbows to watch with bated breath. The sunflower belly button ring glints beautifully against his soft tummy. Jongin wants to plant carnations along Kyungsoo's translucent skin and watch them bloom in hues of pinks, purples and reds on the dips and valleys of Kyungsoo's body.  

 

"I p-played inside your room when I was helping mother move your stuff since the moving men were so rude!" Kyungsoo babbles. "Since she has the key, I l-laid in your bed sometimes. It's very soft, I always feel like I'm floating on clouds!" Jongin could already imagine the blankets that would wrap him up in petals of the little bud's scent. He strokes Kyungsoo's thigh that is softer than an angel's wings. Heaven is in between snow-white sheets and Kyungsoo's lily-white thighs. "I've always wanted to go to the city, Nini!" 

 

"Why so, little one?" 

 

"Towns are like small parties. Cities are like large parties. Large parties are intimate whereas there are no privacy in small parties at all!"

"But the stars are much more beautiful here, little one." Jongin smiles softly. "Maybe we can go a little trip one day. But first, we must paint the town red."

Kyungsoo claps his hands together in delight. "We must go to the ocean too!" 

"The ocean?" 

"Yes! When the sun sets and hits the ocean, the water looks like liquid gold. Just like you do!" 

 

Jongin is stunned. 

 

He coos, "Why do you have a such a way with words like you do with my heart? Now, now, how does your ouchie feel, little one?" 

 

Kyungsoo's toes were pink like its nailbeds and the little bud bit down upon his bottom lip. 

 

"Will you please kiss my boo-boo like you promised, Nini?" Kyungsoo pleads with doe eyes, pointing at his big toe. Jongin tentatively drops a kiss on the little bud's foot before Kyungsoo giggles and points to his ankle, "It hurts here too!" 

 

The tip of Jongin's nose glide along Kyungsoo's skin as he peppers kisses one after the other, his nostrils flaring as he inhales the fragrance of Kyungsoo's body butter - mango butter, frangipani and a hint of vanilla. His mouth follows Kyungsoo's pointer finger like a guide dog as it zigzags up along Kyungsoo's legs. "And here!" Kyungsoo would sing so Jongin would kiss him where it hurts. His shins, his calves, his knees and eventually his breath ghosts along the little bud's inner thigh. The hem of Kyungsoo's skirt is already lifted up by Jongin's head with Kyungsoo's tugging softly on Jongin's locks to pull him in even deeper. 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers, "It hurts here the most, Nini." 

 

Jongin husks out, " _Where_ , little one?"

 

Kyungsoo rubs his inner thighs together, as though he is relieving an ache in his loins. "I have the tickles in between my legs, Nini." The way Kyungsoo's thighs begin to redden like they're about to chafe makes Jongin's mouth water. The lenses of Jongin's spectacles have fogged up considerably whilst he is blinded by clouds of lust. He is unable to tear his eyes away from the wet stains on Kyungsoo's panties, one blotch at the front and one further towards the back. 

 

"You're dripping wet, little one," Jongin breathes. "Were you playing with yourself, darling? Is that why you've made such a mess?"

 

Kyungsoo nods. "Y-Yes, Nini! I was playing with Mr Teddy Bear!"

 

Jongin chuckles darkly, "Oh my. Is that why you always make a mess on him? What a naughty princess you are."

 

"Can you h-help clean me up, Nini? With your tongue?"

 

"Isn't that just going to make you even wetter and filthier, little one?" Jongin wonders how much of a dirty mouth the little bud had when drowning in the sea of ecstasy. Yet there will always be salvation, as long as Jongin's mouth is the cathedral Kyungsoo goes to confess his sins.

 

Before Kyungsoo could part his pretty lips to speak, a loud honking noise silences the little bud. The curtains are like sails, foreshadowing Kyungsoo's departure. 

 

"Oh my! It's my driving lessons!" 

 

Kyungsoo rises to stand, his toes touching the carpet slowly like he is dipping them in water. His skirt twirls like a ballerina when he faces Jongin once more and the little bud sighs softly as he caresses Jongin's sun-kissed cheek with his hand. The sunlight touches it and the verdant veins grow prominent in the way that light shines through a jade, revealing all of its asbestos-like intertwinings. It's reflex when Jongin shuts his eyes as Kyungsoo slides a pair of heart-shaped shades onto his eyes. It's desire when his fingers traces the diaphanous folds of Kyungsoo's skirt that ripples with the little bud's every movement. 

 

Behind the dark frames, Jongin does not see the dark expression that colours Kyungsoo's face or the wry curl of his lips when Kyungsoo's leans in. The tip of his nose brushes the lobe of Jongin's ear and his teeth lightly grazes the skin on Jongin's neck like a vampire mapping out its victim's pulse. Kyungsoo leaves an imprint of glossy pink lips on Jongin's collar, the glitter from his lids dusting Jongin's cheeks when he flutters his lashes. "As a token of our friendship, Nini," Kyungsoo whispers with a saccharine smile before he leaves Jongin like a butterfly that's already been caught in his web. 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, he dreams of a point in between the sea and the sky where he can hear the angels cry. The breeze that caresses their fluttering, candlewax wings whilst they are swept up in the gentle indifference of the world. He’s within the eye of a tornado, floating like a soul in limbo. The shrapnel of his rotted flesh and the gunpowder of his crushed bones swirls all around him like the pirouettes that his bruised, distorted ankles conjures. The tempest is never-ending, plundering the earth, ripping foetuses from Mother Nature’s womb. The earth bleeds in death and toil, weeping tears of sorrow. The sun burns like the air within his lungs, like a cigarette in between his knuckles. The sun is setting, splashing marigold and vermillion hues that swim through the sky, sinking like his heart in his stomach. 

 

The sun dies every night for the moon to breathe and when he opens his eyes, he finds Kyungsoo shivering in his embrace.

 

The world turns ghost-quiet, as quiet as the hush of evening as he watches the beauty that is life rippling across Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo who is as quiet as a sepulchre of a seraph, curling around Jongin's limbs like a boa constrictor who can hear the beat of Jongin's heart. Yet Jongin is the one who attacks Kyungsoo's lips, his hot tongue licking into Kyungsoo's wet cavern and breathes him in like he would be able to dissipate the flame of desire that sears his gut. Kyungsoo's body melts within his burning touch and his hot breath hardens the latter into clay.

 

"Moan for me, Kyungsoo," Jongin groans. He tinges Kyungsoo's skin with the colours in the garden of his lungs, his tongue leaving a hot trail in his wake. "Say my name, love. Say my name and I will give you what you want." 

 

However, Kyungsoo does not utter a word despite of the beautiful agony that makes his body twist and turn. Jongin's throat is as dry as the desert against the hot hollow of Kyungsoo's loins. The pearlescent cum that drips from the swell of Kyungsoo's arousal is Jongin's holy grail which he laps up eagerly. Yet he is not satisfied until his ears feast on the symphony of Kyungsoo's moans spilling into his ears like poison.

 

When Kyungsoo surrenders to the battle of concupiscence, doubling over as he moans Jongin's name into his ear, Jongin learns why Kyungsoo had been as quiet as despair. He is a siren and the sound of his voice is both Jongin's catharsis and his hamartia.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin wipes away the sandy beaches in his eyes and watches the blue sky wash ashore to his porch. The clouds sweep away the darkness of the night as the sun rises with the flowers, the birds and the bees. A sunny-side-up is littered with salt and pepper and it spills like hot lava when he pierces it with his fork. He slices it and scoops it up into his mouth where it melts on his tongue. He carries his plate of breakfast and a roll of newspaper tucked under his armpit out onto the porch where he bathes in the luxury of the sun in a reclining outdoor chair. 

 

However, the tranquillity of his morning is interrupted when he hears a lovely voice chirp, "Nini!" 

 

He awakens from the mist of his grogginess and turns his head to the neighbouring house. How could he have not felt the little bud's angelic presence when that beautiful face lingers like a ghost in the back of his mind?  

 

A celestial being glows in the aurora, a flower crown of trumpet-shaped Hibiscus blooms accentuating the petals of his ombre lips and the peachy blush that douses his cheeks. Stockings hug the length of Kyungsoo's legs and he wears an off-the-shoulder pastel yellow summer dress that stops mid-thigh with a golden ribbon tied around his neck like a choker. He resembles a baby chick as he lies on his stomach in the flourishing garden of his home, his dainty ankles crossed with Mary Jane pumps in a shade of Odette black hanging off his heels with an earthy golden look on his eyes. The lawn sprinklers are turned on and when the spraying water hits the sunlight, it creates a rainbow and when it lands on Kyungsoo, his skin glistens with droplets and his nipples invitingly become see-through. 

 

The little bud raises a finger to his puckered lips. His voice is like a mere wisp of air as he murmurs words that only Jongin can hear and once again, Jongin feels like it's only the two of them in this summer paradise. 

 

" _Mother is sleeping on the porch! So we have to be extra quiet, Nini!"_ The little bud giggles softly, "And my eyes are up here!" 

 

Jongin gulps and nods speechlessly, his clutch on the newspaper tightening which makes it crinkle in protest. From his vantage point, he cannot see the beautiful boy's mother who is also Jongin's landlady. Would she kick him out if she knew about all the sinful ways Jongin vows to ravish her son? 

 

At that very moment, Kyungsoo is like a flower that could not be plucked and could only be appreciated from afar. Jongin's eyes drop to his lap where a very evident bulge greets him and he groans lowly. Kyungsoo really would be the death of him.

 

Kyungsoo cups a hand over his mouth that pulls up into a surreptitious grin. "Mother came back very early this morning from the city. She would like to have dinner with you tonight, Nini." 

 

"Will you be there, little one?" 

 

"Of course!" Kyungsoo exclaims loudly with excitement before his covering his mouth and muttering endearingly, " _Oopsies._ "Kyungsoo taps a pencil against his lips and murmurs apologetically, "I have to help my mother out with some paperwork so I won't be able to talk to you for a while, Nini."

 

"No problem, little one. Aren't you quite the mama's boy?" 

 

Kyungsoo's lips curl, "I'm actually more of a _daddy's_ boy." 

 

Kyungsoo does not catch the look of desire that flickers across Jongin's face as he turns to face the stack of papers on the ground before him, cushioned by a notebook so it wouldn't become wrinkly like Jongin's newspaper for sure. The little bud gnaws gently upon the top of the wooden pencil and darts his little tongue out to lick at it distractedly like it's a lollipop. 

 

Jongin couldn't help himself when his hand slips under the hem of his slacks. His cock is hot and heavy in his palm as he pulls it out and it immediately slaps against his stomach, standing at full attention. His fingers graze along the branches of veins on his tan shaft as he eyes Kyungsoo lifting his leg and consequently lifting up the hem of his dress. Jongin is greeted with the sight of a ruby-red lacy and racy thong that's like a river of merlot in between Kyungsoo's milky and plump buttocks. He hisses and bites down upon his underlip as he lubricates his length with the bead of pre-cum that has gathered at the tip, shielded by the newspaper. He shuts his eyes and Kyungsoo and him are sitting side by side in a movie theatre where a horror movie splatters fear onto the little' bud's trembling orbs. He envisions the little bud crawling and nuzzling his nose in between Jongin's legs, sniffling his tears away against the outline of Jongin's cock. Kyungsoo would untuck Jongin and dig his little tongue into the slit and dab the pearlescent pre-cum onto his cherubic cheeks like they're icing on the top of cupcakes whilst he giggles around Jongin's fat cockhead that would stretch his mouth wide. Until it hits the back of his throat to which Kyungsoo will gargle, his throat constricting around his throbbing length whilst tears would dribble down Kyungsoo's cheeks like the spit upon his chin as he sucks on Jongin's cock like a pacifier. He pictures Kyungsoo's body shivering in his skimpy dress and Kyungsoo begging for his  _daddy's_ _milk_ with his tongue out, his eyes twinkling for Jongin to fill up his stomach and warm it up with his hot, creamy cum. 

 

Jongin shudders, nearly pumping himself to completion with the burning image of Kyungsoo's glossy pink lips planting a kiss at the base of Jongin's cock. Jongin drops the newspaper and the clutch on his cock entirely though when his ears pick up on the sound of Kyungsoo's heels clacking one after another on the wooden panels of Jongin's porch. The little bud is suddenly dangerously near and approaches him slowly like a predator whilst amusement dances in his doe eyes. 

 

Without any warning, Kyungsoo plops himself onto Jongin's lap. Their bodies were separated by the newspaper which Jongin can no longer read akin to the unfathomable look in Kyungsoo's eyes. Kyungsoo raises his hand to tug at the ribbon around his slender neck which unravels into his fingers lifelessly. The little bud tilts his head to the side and murmurs, "Can you help me tie it up, Nini?" 

 

Jongin's hands tremble as he catches the golden ribbon that's dropped into his palm. He circles it gently around Kyungsoo's neck with a slack jaw and recoils when Kyungsoo suddenly leans in, dazzling Jongin with his crystal gold-plated butterfly earrings. Jongin successfully ties up a bow and drops his hands with a sigh but Kyungsoo chases after Jongin's fingertips that shimmer with his cum and peppers kisses along his fingers just like before. 

 

Kyungsoo's brow ticks before he purrs. "How savoury." His tongue licks the shell of Jongin's ear. "Did you not know that was an invitation to bite my neck, Nini?" Jongin widens his eyes and Kyungsoo chuckles softly, "You're so innocent, Nini. Do you prefer savoury or sweet, Nini? Do you want to taste me too?"

 

Kyungsoo pulls away, his hands lifting the scalloped hem of his dress to show Jongin the panties that are red like the blood that pumps through his veins. "If you want to have a taste then you have to play with me first," Kyungsoo murmurs sultrily. Jongin is shell-shocked and before he could slide his hand up Kyungsoo's thigh, the little bud suddenly rips apart the newspaper so Jongin's angry-red cock is exposed to the open air. 

 

Jongin is struck by a feeling of déjà vu and awe when Kyungsoo pulls out a lollipop from the pocket of his dress and rips off the package with ease. The little bud requires no assistance at all as he pulls off the red ribbon with his teeth before swirling the flower-shaped candy with rainbow swirls around the tip of Jongin's cock. Jongin moans softly as Kyungsoo's scoops up his pre-cum with the flattened treat and puckers his lips before he pushes it in between his thick lips. Kyungsoo wraps the red ribbon playfully around his fingers like it's a telephone's coil and hums a soft melody as he ties it around the bulbous head of Jongin's cock into a pretty bow.

 

Kyungsoo pats the slit with his index finger and laughs. "This will be the next treat I will suck on, Nini." Kyungsoo feigns a gasp. "It's so big though! Will it fit into my mouth, Nini?" Jongin is utterly tongue-tied like the ribbon on his cock as Kyungsoo climbs off his lap. Jongin can't see Kyungsoo's hands that have crept under his dress until he finds the panties, hooked by Kyungsoo's thumbs, sliding down his porcelain legs. 

 

The panties are promptly shoved into Jongin's mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo giggles at the sight of Jongin's face. 

 

"You certainly seem like you have a big mouth, Nini! I hope you will be able to eat lots at dinner!" he chirps before he skips his way back into his house where Kyungsoo's mother slept soundly in her bed. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> character profiles/backgrounds are intentionally left out as it will be revealed at the dinner in the next chapter! thank you for reading! have a good day!


End file.
